Looking Back, Moving Forward
by Greatnerdowl
Summary: Grima has been defeated and Robin has returned. Several years have passed and everything is going smoothly and happily. Robin never regains her memories, but she is given a chance to reunite with her mother. Meanwhile the remains of the Grimleal are plotting something that doesn't look good. Robin, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds have to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

_ The sound of glass shattering echoes through the house. Robin shutters; the seven year old hides underneath her covers. Peeking out she sees a man wearing combat clothes enter. He moves towards Robin and before she can react he snatches her right wrist and yanks her out of bed. Looking at the back of her hand he smirks, "Found you 'Heart'"._

_Robin whimpers as the man tightens his grip. There is a sound. Motion: at a very swift pace, then "Checkmate!" as the man crumples. A woman in assassin garb stands in view now, holding a bloody sword. All defining characteristics of her are shrouded in shadow: impossible to see._

"_Mother!" Robin cries and runs to the woman. _

"_Shh Shh it's alright." the woman smooths Robin's hair with her left hand. She refuses to release the sword from her right._

"_Mother what was that?" Robin sobs against the woman's chest._

"_Nothing dear, you're just dreaming." the woman soothes, pulling Robin closer against her._

"_Dreaming?" Robin sniffs._

"_Yes when you wake up none of this will have happened." the woman seems to smile, but her face remains unseen, "Now get back into bed and try to make the dream more pleasant."_

"_Yes Mother." Robin smiles as she obeys. Climbing into bed she settles back in place._

"_That's my girl." the woman places her forehead to Robin's. Even this close, all Robin can see is shadow._

_As Robin drifts off to sleep she hears the woman let out a shaky breath, "No one will ever hurt her. You dastards will not touch my daughter!"_

Robin jolted up in bed, gasping. She looked around room and gradually her breathing slowed. She was in her bed at the palace and nothing was amiss. Nothing was lurking in the shadows and everything was safe. With a sigh of relief she turned to look at the bed. Chrom still slept soundly. She smiled at his peaceful face. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, she left the bed, grabbed a robe, and walked to the little balcony terrace of their room. Rubbing her arms in the cool air, Robin stood near the railing composing herself. This had become an all too occurring pattern for the past month. Were they dreams, nightmares, memories, visions, something else entirely? Robin didn't know.

With a deep breath she let the emotions of the dream go. Nothing had hurt her, but the sheer fear was almost overwhelming. Even standing there awake she was becoming less sure as to why she had been afraid. That was one of the most infuriating parts to these dreams: they were dreams and didn't hold in memory for long.

She chuckled. For her relying on memory would never be certain. The memories from before meeting Chrom never came back: it didn't seem like they ever would. She counted her blessings that upon returning she still remembered everyone. Although her mind had been a bit of a jumbled mess for the first few months, the wonderful times she shared with her friends and family were still etched in her mind. The thought of losing those precious times almost choked her up.

A breeze of cold air rushed past and she shivered. Then there was warmth at her back as arms wrapped around her.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked in her ear.

"Chrom," she turned her head to him, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until suddenly my wife wasn't beside me." he smirked drowsily, "What's wrong? I know it's something or you wouldn't get out of bed at this time of night. And you really should rest."

His hands settled at the top of the beginning bump of her stomach as he said the last part.

"Just a dream." she muttered leaning against him.

"The same dream that's woken you up at least every three nights for almost a month. If it's that frequent it's not just a dream." he argued worry edging into his voice.

"No," she shook her head, "I never remember for long, but I think they're all different."

"Then what do you remember of tonight's?" he asked.

Robin closed her eyes, "Fear, there was danger; from what I'm not sure. But then it was gone, someone was there, and I felt safe. A woman? I can't think of what she looked like."

Chrom's face seemed thoughtful and confused.

"I think it might have been my 'mother', but I don't know." she sighed shaking her head.

"Now that I think about it, didn't this happen when you were pregnant with Lucina too?" he questioned.

Robin thought back. Truthfully she had been exhausted during a lot of the pregnancy with Lucina. It sounded familiar. Getting up in the middle of the night, but she had been so tired she would never remember.

"It might just be that part of me wants to know what my mother was like so it invents one in my dreams." Robin shrugged lightly.

"Or you could be remembering your mother, your own motherhood triggering the memories." Chrom rubbed her stomach gently.

"Chrom…" she took a breath, "that's one thought I'd rather not get my hopes up on. I still can't remember anything before meeting you, and at this point I think those memories are gone for good. I don't know who my mother was. It might be better that way. I will probably never remember her, never see her, never get to know her." She sighed exposing so much inner pain she didn't know she was holding on to, "It might just be easier to not remember anything. Besides meeting my-meeting Validar certainly didn't go well, and this is the woman who bore his child."

"But ran away with that child." Chrom interjected turning Robin so they were face to face, "I-I know you say these things, but I think you really do want to see her again. You try to be practical about things, but you can indulge your emotions."

She didn't respond to that, she knew he was right.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Now will you come to bed, or do I have to carry you?"

She laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek "I'm going."

* * *

The woman stared up at the sky from the chair in front of the cottage. No matter what realm you lived in the stars were always the same. This out realm, the realm where she was born, and wherever that girl was now; all of them had the same sky. The woman picked out all the constellations she could think of. They reminded her of the wonder filled stories of her youth.

"So many years ago." she remarked, running her hand over the streak of gray in her light brown hair.

There came a groan from the cottage doorway as a 40 year Anna stumbled her way into the yard.

"Well now sobered up have we?" the woman asked turning to her friend.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't let me drink that much…" Anna rubbed her temples.

"I thought so too, but you wouldn't be stopped when I tried." the woman shrugged.

"Well I suppose it's not every day I get to celebrate my daughter's engagement." Anna laughed.

"No, it's not." the woman responded with a sad smile.

"Alex…" Anna breathed.

The silence between them lasted more than a few moments. Anna tried her best to think of something to say, but this was one topic that all words would prove meaningless.

"It's been almost seven years since she left." Alex finally broke the silence, "At this point I should just content myself to memories and praying for her happiness. But just in case I'll leave everything intact, she may need somewhere to come home to. Though she's likely already found one."

"If she's proven to be anything like you, I know she did." Anna nodded.

"I just hope I raised her capable of handling anything. She is more than capable when she sets her mind to something. Hopefully even…" Alex trailed off.

"You've certainly proved capable of handling yourself. I know at least some of it rubbed off." Anna smiled, "You should write a book. Think of all the gold we can make!"

"I don't know if I could do that. It takes more than words on a page to develop into a strong person" Alex chuckled.

"I think it would sell. Especially with a little help." the merchant responded only half-jokingly.

Alex laughed harder and waved her hand, dismissing the idea, "Sorry I think not."

Anna spent the rest of the evening trying her best to convince her friend about this new scheme for gold. All the while the topic of Alex's daughter remained hidden: a wound that neither of them wanted to touch.

_You really are a strong woman to laugh and joke despite how painful it must be. But you're also still a mother who deserves an answer._ Anna thought chatting with her friend.

**Notes:**

I'll start off my saying thanks for reading. Honestly I haven't written fan fiction in at least 5 years. Any feedback you feel like leaving is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sighed as she walked through the market. Her thoughts still remained on her conversation with Alex. It didn't seem fair. Alex had raised that girl into an amazing young woman all by herself. Robin was Alex's pride and joy. Her daughter was Alex's main reason for living.

Then Robin decides she wants to see other places: other realms. Alex clearly had reservations, but she let her daughter go anyway.

"She's an adult. This is her choice to make." Alex had admitted feeling her age, "I just want her to come back to see me every so often."

Now, several years later and no one had heard from Robin since she left. What had happened to her? Anna decided if she could find an answer she would. It was time to settle this issue: for the sake of her old friend.

As seemed to happen on every trip to the market, Anna ran into sisters and nieces alike. All of them trading ideas, tricks, and tips. There was a wealth of information milling about within the market. Anna chose to use this source and mentioned her friend looking to reunite with her long lost daughter. The girl was named Robin and had warm brown eyes, white hair, and most notably a sharp mind. To Anna's surprise, more than a few of her sisters and nieces knew of the woman.

Robin had an entered an army that frequently had protected some of the outer realms. She had proven herself to be a hero working with her allies to save people. The thought almost blew Anna away. Robin had been so close and successful, and not even her mother had known.

Eventually she was directed to one of her nieces.

"Pardon me." the older Anna called to the younger one.

"What do you need?" the younger Anna responded merrily (She'd been having a good business day.)

"I was told you know a young woman by the name of Robin, who did some work in an army." the older began, "White hair, brown eyes, really smart."

"Yeah she was the tactician of an army I fought in." the younger nodded.

"She became a tactician?" the older grinned.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" the younger looked with interest. Was this an opportunity to line her pockets? (No she couldn't do that to family. They knew all the tricks.)

"I'm an old friend of her mother's. She wants to know what happened to her daughter." the older explained.

"Mother?" the younger questioned with surprise.

"Yes, why is that so shocking?" the older nodded.

"Well, Robin has amnesia. She can't remember anything from before around seven years ago." the younger answered carefully.

The older Anna was stunned. No memory, all those birthdays, dinners, friends: her mother.

"I guess that explains why she never came home." older Anna sighed.

"You know we could work out a deal." the younger Anna prompted.

"What do you propose?" the older woman sensed a business deal coming.

"Well just because Robin doesn't remember her mother doesn't mean they can't meet." the younger smiled, "If they both want to, I'm sure a meeting can be arranged. With a small fee of course."

Anna stopped to think. Was this a fair deal? Alex loved Robin with everything that she was, yet Robin didn't remember her at all. The love and warmth of those years was gone from Robin's mind, but not from Alex's. That would be a difficult meeting for both of them. However, they were still family, and even if Robin didn't remember that love could still be there.

"We should talk to both of them. If they are both interested we can work a meeting and payment." the older merchant replied.

"Trust me, Robin will well be able to afford our price." the younger laughed.

The older gave her a confused look.

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the window and warmed the room. Robin stretched on the sofa and closed her eyes. The book lied open on her chest, her page still held. War was over and people prayed it would not return for many generations, yet Robin saw no need to let her tactical skills diminish. Feeling tired from pregnancy and disruption of sleep she relaxed and began to doze. Then the door to the library burst open, startling Robin.

"Mother!" Lucina gleefully rushed to Robin.

Robin smiled and sat up. Even if she was tired her daughter would always lift her spirits and energize her.

"Mother what's wrong?" Lucina asked when she was close.

"Nothing dear, I'm just a bit tired." Robin put her hand on her little girl's head.

"The baby?" Lucina questioned having seen her mother for the past few months.

"Partially, I also didn't sleep well." Robin answered, "More importantly, what has got you so excited?"

"Anna's here today. Remember last time she said she'd bring story books when she came back. I wanted to get the books and read them with you and Father." Lucina explained.

Robin chuckled to her daughter and wondered to herself how much Anna was going to charge for the books.

"So where's your father?" Robin inquired.

"He said to find you." Lucina replied.

"Though it doesn't take much effort." a voice called from the door.

"Father!" Lucina scampered over to Chrom.

He knelt down and hoisted the young girl in his arms. Holding her close he beamed brightly as Lucina burst out in childish laughter. The sight widened the smile on Robin's own face. If there was one thing Chrom was sure to remind her of everyday it was how much he loved his family.

"Now what did you need?" Robin asked as her husband carried their daughter over.

"I'm sure somebody told you," Chrom replied tickling Lucina a bit, much to her delight, "Anna's here, and it tends to go better when you handle the budget."

Robin laughed lightly while grimacing in memory a few purchases over the years. Anna was good at making a profit that much was certain.

"So where is she?" Robin questioned setting her book aside.

"Right here." A perky voice answered from the door, "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of following Chrom."

Robin shook her head, but giggled quietly as Chrom sighed, "So what do you have that you wanted to show us this time?"

"First," Anna started putting down her pack, "are the lovely books as requested by the young princess."

Lucina squirmed in her father's arms to get a better look at the treasures. Carefully Anna pulled out a collection of story books ranging from legends of heroes to tales of forest creatures. Robin noted the large number of books that Anna brought. Lucina and the other Shepherds' children would love to see them all, but as Robin knew first hand buying that many books at once wasn't practical. Along with that Anna was likely charging a price that encouraged responsibility and self-control. Now Robin had to find a way to convince her daughter to only select a few and her husband not to spoil their girl with all of them. Robin realized that she put just as much or more thought and planning into parenting as her battle plans.

"That's a lot of books." Robin knelt down beside Lucina who had escaped her father's grip.

"Yes." Lucina nodded eyes bright.

"And I'm sure there are lots of children who would love these books." Robin began, "You should make sure to leave some for them too."

Lucina looked to her mother and absorbed her words. Thankfully she was an empathetic child who responded well to thinking of others. Robin also shot a warning look to Anna not to try to convince Lucina to spend more than her mother intended. To Robin's surprise the merchant didn't push.

After Lucina's books were selected and some other purchases made (Cloth, some fruit, minor purchases: all under Robin's careful budget management.) Anna spoke up, "I also have some information I want to talk to you two about, but it might be better if Lucina wasn't here."

Taken a little aback, Robin and Chrom looked to each other. Anna usually brought information, but to say Lucina might want to be excused hinted significance. Calling Lucina's nurse and promising to read the books later, the young princess left as the Exalt and Queen settled on the sofa and the merchant sat into a chair across from them.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Thank you for continuing to read! I am truly happy it if my stories are enjoyed. I also apologize if the quality seems lower. I'm really bad at writing exposition. Just one more chapter of exposition, and I promise it will get better. Also Anna is very hard to write for me so I'm sorry if she seems inaccurate. As for how often I plan to update; this is dependent on the chapter. The latest I plan is a week. This chapter required A LOT of editing. The next chapter is already almost done and should be up within a couple days. Any feedback anyone has is, as always, greatly appreciated. Thank you! (Especially to those who have already left comments.)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll start by saying the information isn't bad, but you probably don't want Lucina asking questions." Anna began, "If you weren't aware I take at least one major market trip a month. While there I see countless aunts, sisters, and even a few nieces. There's a lot of information being passed around. Long story short I ran into an aunt who was looking for you Robin. She's friends with your mother."

Robin's breath caught in her throat and Chrom stiffened beside her. Her mother no longer just a thought; a distant, mysterious, completely unknown person. Albeit second hand information she was confirmed to exist. No longer completely removed: it was over a few people, but there was a link.

"My aunt and I were wondering if you wanted to arrange a meeting." Anna continued, "Apparently she's missed you a lot."

Robin stared at the ground wide eyed. She didn't know what to say, all of this information overwhelmed her. There was a squeeze on her hand and she looked to see Chrom's ever supportive smile. She returned it and relaxed.

"I think it's a great idea." Chrom voiced his opinion, "She's welcome here anytime."

Anna made a cautious face and proceeded to explain, "Actually it will probably be better if Robin goes to see her mother instead. At least that's the conclusion my aunt and I came to."

Chrom looked less happy at that thought. He was completely in favor of letting his wife find an emotional closure he knew she wanted, but he was also a worrier who wanted her safe at all times, preferably at his side.

Before he could protest, Anna jumped in, "I can tell you exactly how we reached that conclusion. First off your mother lives in an out realm and has not set foot back in this realm since she fled Plegia. My aunt believes that's because of some unresolved emotions. Needless to say that would add some tension. Number two, look where you live. My aunt was shocked to hear you were the chief tactician for a whole country. I didn't even mention you were also Queen. It would shock your mother to be led to a palace and find out how much her daughter accomplished. Finally, it might do Robin good to see her childhood home."

Those were good points, and the idea of her childhood home sent all manner of thoughts through Robin's head. What kind of house did she live in? Was it in a village, city, or removed from other people? All kinds of questions filtered through her head, but settled on a single upsetting thought.

"I don't remember my mother or anything about my past. That might make any meeting both painful and difficult." Robin stated in a downcast voice.

"Yes," Anna looked at her, "which is why I'm asking if you want to and my aunt is asking your mother. It may be hard, but we wanted to give you both the chance."

Robin stood up and walked to the window. Her past was completely unknown, but she was happy in her present and her future looked bright. What would come up if she learned her past? Would it risk her current happiness? The run in with Validar certainly had put everything she loved in jeopardy. The lone bit of past she knew had nearly destroyed her. Perhaps it was best to not take the risk.

Her eyes drifted out the window into the courtyard. She admired the flowers and trees of her beloved home. Then her eyes caught movement and followed it. Lucina was in the courtyard playing. The girl found a stick, and brandishing it like a sword, began to mimic her father's fighting stance. The image of her daughter brought a smile to the young mother's face and a giggle to her throat.

That response triggered a thought in Robin. She was a mother herself and loved her daughter with all her heart. She was willing to go to hell and back for that girl. Based on Validar's words Robin's mother had escaped hell for the sake of her daughter. Robin realized that better or worse, she would always want to see Lucina, Robin's mother likely felt the same way towards her.

Robin turned and saw Chrom and Anna still discussing the matter in a lively manner.

"I want to see her." Robin said simply.

The other two turned to her.

"I want to see my mother and my childhood home." Robin repeated with a willful glint in her eyes and determined set to her mouth.

* * *

"Alex?" Anna called, just pushing the door of the house open.

"In the kitchen." Alex replied.

Anna walked into her friend's home; meeting Alex in the kitchen as she was starting to prepare dinner.

"If you and Jake want to join me tonight tell me now so I can cook more." Alex motioned to the ingredients lying on the counter.

"We're not, but can you wait a few minutes." Anna answered.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Anna shook her head, "but I did learn something on my last trip to the market."

Alex raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"I found out where Robin is." Anna stated evenly.

Alex's face became a mask of shock as she digested the statement. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she had to catch herself and lean on the counter. She looked at her friend, a million questions ready to fly off her tongue, yet no sound would leave her mouth.

"Before you say anything she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from before leaving here: you included." Anna continued.

The shock on Alex's face became completely unreadable: a blank slate that revealed nothing of the turmoil beneath the surface.

"I can arrange a meeting if you want, but I understand if you think it would be too difficult." Anna explained her purpose.

Alex took a few deep breaths; her face imperturbable. Then in a low voice she began, "Whether she remembers me or not. Whether she is rich, poor, or getting by. Whether she is a beggar, thief, mercenary, farmer, or tactician of her dreams. Whether she is married, single, or widowed. Whether she has children of her own or not. Whether she is happy or sad; successful or not. Whether it is painful or not. Robin is my daughter, and I will always want to see her. Always."

Alex's eyes were watering, her hands were balled into fists, and her breath was shaking slightly. However, her jaw had a determined set and her voice showed no hesitation.

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you as always for reading. First off, from here on out the chapters will probably get longer, and updates will only be every 5-7 days. (Unless there is serious objection by many people.) Second, Anna will play less of a role after this and that means I will botched her up less. Third, I think it is really starting to show that I haven't written in a while. Therefore, if you want to, feel free to give suggestions, concerns, critiques, or anything you think will make this better. I want people to enjoy this story, me and you lovely readers. (I truly want to get better at writing so I can give you guys higher quality stories, you deserve it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" Chrom asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Chrom." Robin placed her arms around his neck.

"I should know better," he stroked her face lightly, "once your mind is made up there's no changing it."

He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, "Though I do wish you would consider bringing more people with you."

Robin sighed, "We've been over this Chrom and with the amount of gold Anna is charging; the less people the better."

Chrom shook his head, "I still can't believe Anna is making us pay to get through the gate, and I would still prefer if I went with you."

Robin smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You are the Exalt and have responsibilities. Lissa should be enough help; you underestimate her. Besides I want Lucina to have at least one of us around. If you came with she would too, and showing up after seven years with a husband, daughter, and son on the way would be shocking. I also want to keep the conversation on my past as long as possible."

Chrom looked at his wife. She was wearing her garb from war of a shirt, breeches, and her cloak. The reasoning was that it should look familiar and hid the slight swell of her stomach. The saddest part was she was wearing gloves specifically to hide her now pure right hand and the wedding ring on her left. Robin had planned very thoughtfully so that she could have the conversation focus on her past.

She admitted it was selfish, but her primary reason for meeting was to know who she had been. What her home life had been like, how she learned tactics, if she had friends, and who this woman who bore her was. To focus on this she needed less evidence of her present to distract that conversation.

"You had better make sure Lissa knows that." Chrom chuckled, "She might call you her sister if you're both not careful."

Robin laughed in response. She leaned into him and they kissed goodbye.

"I'll be back in a few days." she promised.

After separating herself from his arms, Robin bid farewell to their daughter. Then, with the love of her family warming her chest, she walked to the door to meet Lissa by the entrance. From there they would travel to the Outrealm Gate, and her mother.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Anna asked for confirmation.

"Absolutely!" Alex replied pulling on her boots, "Like I said before, Robin is my daughter and no matter what she has done with her life I will see her."

Anna smiled at Alex's certainty, "You're like a mother bear."

"All considering I had to be." Alex murmured quietly

"What?" Anna questioned not hearing.

"Nothing" Alex dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

Alex walked to the table and grabbed the basket off of it.

"I hope her tastes haven't change." Alex muttered absent mindedly.

She looked in the basket one last time and bit her lip. Setting it down she walked over to the pantry and grabbed a few more items.

"Isn't that a lot of food?" Anna asked looking at the basket.

"In this case too much food seems better than too little." Alex explained, "It's easy enough to carry the leftovers home, but if her tastes have changed or more people are present they wouldn't be able to eat. That hardly seems fair. It's better to be prepared for multiple situations."

Anna shook her head with a smile, "No wonder Robin wanted to go into tactics. She grew up with you planning every little thing."

"It's not a bad habit to have," Alex defended, "and considering I got it from my mother it doesn't surprise me that Robin developed it."

Alex grabbed the basket and strode to the door, "Now if you don't mind; I'm going to go see my daughter!"

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" Lissa exclaimed.

Robin just stared taking in the serene beauty. After coming through the gate the two women had been directed to a lovely flower field. It was alive, rich, and vibrant with color and shape. They were told to walk just past the field to the hill on the other side. That's where Robin's mother would meet them.

"Imagine what Sumia would be like here." Lissa giggled.

"It's a good thing she's busy with her pegasi." Robin laughed.

The two strolled through the field; both distracted in their own manner: Lissa absorbing all the beauty around her, and Robin trying to calm her nerves. This was it. She was about to find her past. Answers to questions she'd long since given up on.

Before either of them knew it they were at the edge of the field. Robin let out a shaky breath as they stood at the beginning of the hill.

"Come on you finally get to meet your mother!" Lissa beamed.

"Yeah." Robin nodded.

"Relax I'm sure she's a wonderful person." Lissa patted Robin on the back, "If you need proof just look at how you turned out. We know very well Validar didn't do that."

Robin smiled at the easy natured princess. She was glad Lissa was here, her attitude made everything feel brighter and easier.

"Well come on!" Lissa grabbed Robin's hand and began pulling her along.

Following Lissa's scrambling pace the two women quickly ascended the hill. At the top was a large tree creating a spot of shade to hide from the sun: in this shade stood a lone woman. She didn't notice the two women, but given the distance that made sense. At what seemed like a painstakingly slow pace (which was really just a walk), the two young women moved closer and features of the woman under the tree became clearer. Although, she was clearly lost in thought and didn't see the two young women.

"Gods she looks like you!" Lissa's jaw dropped.

This caught the woman's attention and her head snapped toward them. She had long brown hair, with streaks of gray scattered through it. Her build was average as was her height. Warm brown eyes identical to Robin's (and later Morgan's) met theirs. Her cheek and jaw bones also lent her face the same shape as the tactician's.

The woman was startled at the sight of the two younger women and she tensed. Then her face broke into a bright and easy smile. She looked as though she had a million things to say, but not one of them would come out. Lissa and Robin were now within feet of this woman. This was close enough to see the water beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you Robin." The woman wiped away some the tears threatening to escape

Robin found herself at a complete loss for words. This woman had so much emotional attachment to her that she cried at the sight of her. Robin didn't feel the same attachment, "I-"

"I know," the woman shook her head, "but even if you don't remember; I'm glad to see you."

Robin found herself smiling. Either this woman had a unique charisma of her own, or part of Robin deep inside did remember her because in just a few words this woman had set her so at ease.

"So," Lissa chimed in, "what is your name. Anna didn't actually tell us."

The woman chuckled lightly, "I'm Alexandra, but most people call me Alex. And you are?"

"I'm Lissa. Robin's-" Lissa caught herself, "friend."

Alex turned to Robin, "I'm glad to see you have friends, and it looks like it was a wise choice to pack extra food."

Reaching behind her, Alex grabbed a basket, "Are you two hungry because I brought lunch."

"Great what's in there? I'm starving!" Lissa exclaimed.

Robin's own stomach rumbled in response and she blushed lightly in embarrassment. She had eaten a large breakfast hoping to avoid this, but Morgan demanded food as well as her own body.

"It's mostly fruit, vegetables, some bread, and a little cheese. Although I did also prepare a cake Robin used to love for dessert." Alex laid down a blanket.

Soon enough the three women were settled with food placed before them.

"Gods it's delicious!" Lissa beamed.

"It really is." Robin nodded, and she thought to herself that the taste was somehow a little nostalgic.

"Trust me; I've done my share of kitchen work over the years." Alex answered and then became quiet.

With a sigh she turned to Robin, "I told myself I would wait to ask, but I can't help really wanting to know. Robin you are happy right? With your life I mean."

Robin felt the widest of smiles spread across her face at the thought, "Every minute of every day."

Alex visibly eased. There had been unseen tension in her that in just a matter of words vanished. She reached into the pocket of her breeches and pulled out a small well-worn book.

"Here," she offered to Robin, "I thought this might help with your memories. It's a journal you used to keep. I'd estimate you made that one when you were about 14."

Robin looked at the book in a new reverent light. Her past inscribed inside: her own words that told of her life. Memories that she'd forgotten all transcribed by herself.

"There's more back at the house." Alex added at Robin's gaze, "This one was just in the best shape for travel. I think you were about 11 when you started writing journals."

"So there are journals from age 11 onward?" Robin asked hope swelling in her chest.

Alex chuckled light, "Well they aren't all the most detailed. After all it took you awhile to hit a style that you liked, but yes."

Lissa threw her arms around her friend's shoulders, "That's such great news. I want to see all of it too. Your first friends, fights, festivals, crushes."

"Lissa!" Robin snapped blushing fiercely.

Alex smiled at the sight. Her daughter was happy, safe, and surrounded by those who loved her. It brought peace to the old mother's heart. However part of her was a bit sad. Her daughter was grown, with her own life that Alex might not have a place in anymore. The little girl she worked so hard to raise didn't need her any longer. There was also a fear that she had carried since the moment she crafted the plan to escape Plegia. Fear that Robin's fa-Alex's hus-Validar would catch them. That fear drove her to do everything in her power to keep them safe, but now Alex wasn't around to keep Robin safe. Carefully Alex made sure to mask this fear and sadness so that it wouldn't disrupt this happy reunion. Alex would think of something; she always did.

"When you wish we can walk home. There are quite a few thing you might want to claim, and maybe memories to uncover or learn." Alex informed.

The two younger women looked up with smiles. Soon enough the three of them were one their way-to Robin's childhood home.

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you for your continuing readership! I'm sorry this took so long, my schedule has been a MESS. Thank you once again I will do my best to update sooner (I barely scraped my week goal this time.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin stared in wonder at the tiny cottage. By all accounts it was ordinary and underwhelming. Made from simple wood harvested from the surrounding forest. There were a couple bedrooms, a kitchen, and a center room. Behind the house was a small well and garden. This was a simple cottage: it had no significance. Except this was Robin's childhood home. She grew up in this house and yard. Her life began with this space. Her memories were gone, but this was still the place she used to call home.

"You're still just staring at everything?" Lissa questioned.

Robin snapped to attention at Lissa's voice, "I guess. It's just…everything I forgot. It's here somewhere."

"Yeah," Lissa nodded, "so we should go look at those journals."

"We?" Robin asked.

"Of course we!" Lissa smiled impishly, "After all I got to come along and we're such close friends."

"Oh so you can prank me with the information?" Robin guessed at the motives of her still childish sister-in-law.

"No! Besides I would never prank you when you're-" Lissa covered her mouth as Robin shot her a warning look.

"Pardon?" Alex called the sudden cut off into question.

"Nothing" Robin shook her head.

Alex clearly wasn't satisfied by the answer but let the matter drop anyway.

"All the journals are in your old room Robin." Alex walked to one of the bedrooms, "Over here."

Robin glanced into the cozy room. The same words that described the rest of the house could be used on this room: simple, ordinary, average. The furniture consisted of a bed, a bookcase (that was full), a chest, dresser, and chair. All of which was made from wood of the surrounding forest like the house. There was also a single window to give natural light to save on candles. Somehow, ordinary seemed like the best thing in the world to Robin. She was now a Queen, tactician to Ylisse, and hailed by some as the High Deliverer. Seeing a simple place of origin felt calming compared to everything she did now.

"I've kept it tidy," Alex commented, "I didn't need dust spreading all through my house. Other than that I've left things untouched."

Alex walked over to the small bookcase and bent down. Carefully she began pulling the books from the bottom shelf and making an orderly stack.

"This isn't a particularly solid bookcase." Robin remarked testing it lightly.

Alex chuckled, "No it's not. Though it's odd to hear you say that."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"You made it." Alex laughed harder.

"I did?" Robin questioned, "I suppose I do know some carpentry."

"You learned when you made that bookcase. It was the final result after I told at least three others were too unstable to use. You were so proud when I finally let you keep that one." Alex nodded.

Robin looked at the bookcase again, "How old was I?"

"I'd say about 13. I told you there wasn't enough room in the bookcase in the center room for all the books you owned and growing list you wanted. I wasn't going to buy anymore until you got rid of some because I was not building another bookcase. I had already built the one in the center room and the small one in my room. Your response was to make your own." Alex smiled at the memory.

"Are you a carpenter?" Lissa asked.

"No, but I do know quite a bit about the craft." Alex clarified, "I learned from some friends when we all built this house."

"Really!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yes, I used to live with Anna when Robin was very little, but after a few years and I had saved up some money it was time to get our own home. Although I still could barely afford the land and wood, there was no way to pay a carpenter. So some of my friends helped me out. One of which was a carpenter. He taught me the basics and along with some other friends we worked to build this house in our spare time. It took years just using what time and resources we could to make the house and some basic furniture. Robin was seven when we finally moved in. I used what I learned so that when we needed more furniture I didn't have to go a carpenter, I could do it myself." Alex explained.

Robin stared at the building around her. This wasn't just a house that she had lived in. This was a home built for her and her mother, by her mother and people who cared about them. The house definitely wasn't the nicest made. There were several places were the wood seemed crudely placed so that it had gaps. Most of which had been covered with patches on the inside. However, this place did feel like home.

"Anyway," Alex interrupted Robin's thoughts, "here are the journals." Alex tapped the stack of books, "If you want I can help fill in any possible gaps, assuming I can remember."

"I would like that very much." Robin beamed.

Taking the oldest journal in hand Robin settled on the bed; Lissa and Alex joining her. The hours flew by. Robin didn't recover any memories, but hearing about life before the Shepherds was wonderful. It turned out she had a normal life. She grew up in this house with her mother. Alex worked odd jobs to support the two of them, ranging anywhere from household aid to sell sword. They never had a lot of money, but they got by. Alex cut costs by growing vegetables, harvesting fruit, and some occasional hunting so they didn't pay for food often. Any extra money seemed to go into their ever growing book collection. Alex loved reading just as much as Robin did. Hence the reason the house had three bookcases. Alex admitted it was expensive and she had to work many jobs in order to afford it, but Robin's love of learning started early and Alex was an equal match.

That love of learning is partly what inspired Robin to learn tactics and fighting from Alex. Though Alex didn't like the idea of teaching her daughter violent trades; she realized they lived alone, and it was best Robin knew how to defend herself. While Alex was a very talented fighter, like her daughter she also was a well minded tactician. However, Robin had far surpassed her mother. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and image. All she could see was herself following after Alex as Morgan followed after her.

Sitting on that bed talking made the trip more than worth it, for both Robin and Alex. The old mother was elated to once again spend time with her daughter. Seeing a smile cross that face and hear her laughter fill the house once more. Robin was glad that Anna insisted she went to Alex; after all there was no way those journals could have made the trek to the palace. The simplicity of all of it eased the woman whose life had become so extraordinary.

"Oh my," Alex remarked noticing the setting sun, "it's gotten quite late. Perhaps we should take a break to make supper."

"I didn't even realize how hungry I was." Lissa laughed.

"Me either." Robin smiled.

"I don't suppose either of you want to help me?" Alex asked, "It's a chance for me to see if your cooking improved at all Robin. I felt bad letting you leave it before it became….appetizing."

Lissa burst out in giggles at the grimace on Alex's face. Robin looked down at her feet and felt heat rising to her face. She admitted her food wasn't delicious, but she never thought of herself as bad as Sully or Kjelle.

"Come on." Alex bustled them out of the room and into the kitchen in a motherly fashion.

Alex began to pull out ingredients and dishes. Lissa walked over to help along with Robin. Both of them stopped awaiting instructions of what to do. Without thinking, Robin began to remove her gloves.

The sound of a glass shattering resonated through the kitchen. Robin looked to see a cup in pieces scattered over floor. She raised her eyes to see Alex staring wide-eyed at her hand. Realizing her mistake Robin glanced at the smooth unmarked skin on the back of her right hand. She looked back to her mother. Alex's face was a complete mess of disbelief, terror, hope, and utter confusion.

"Grima's gone." Robin announced quietly, almost a whisper.

Before Robin could react there were arms wrapped tightly around her. The grip was strong but shaking. Alex's face was buried in Robin's shoulder. Her body and breath were both shaking in sobs as Robin's shoulder dampened.

Robin could barely make out the blubbering words as they left Alex's mouth, "I-I'm s-s-sorry….I'm-m so so s-sorry…"

Unsure of what to do, Robin gently wrapped her arms around her sobbing mother. She remembered the pain and weight of the burden of being Grima. The only thing that had held her upright had been Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, and her friends. Yet, this woman had been shouldering that burden for Robin's whole life, and in all likelihood she had been shouldering it alone.

Suddenly Robin was aware of a warm liquid pooling around her feet. She looked down to see a red puddle forming around her and Alex.

"Mother!" Robin pulled them apart.

Alex jolted to attention and looked at the soles of her bare feet. In her rush of overcome emotions she had paid little attention to the glass shattered on the floor. Now several large pieces were buried deeply in her feet.

"Blast." She muttered.

With a sigh she began to unflinchingly pull the shards from her feet.

"Stay back." Alex warned, "I don't need either of you two stepping in it. If you don't mind there are bandages and towels in that chest over there."

"Let me see." Lissa rushed to Alex staff in hand.

By this time Alex had removed most of the glass, but some of the cuts were quite deep and bleeding a good deal. With a simple swift motion the young sage fixed up Alex's feet.

"Thank you." Alex nodded tiredly, her eyes still red and puffy.

Soon enough the glass was cleaned up and the blood scrubbed from the floor. The women agreed that they would just eat simple items like fruit, vegetables, and bread instead of cooking. Soon they were all seated at the table.

"I think I need to know what you've been doing Robin." Alex sighed exhaustedly.

"I know." Robin admitted.

* * *

"Milord." Frederick called from the doorway.

"What is it Frederick?" Chrom asked from his desk.

"A group of representatives from Plegia wish to speak with you." Frederick informed.

Chrom looked up in confusion, "I don't remember being told of a visit."

"We were not. They appeared today to request an audience. They made it sound important. Although truly this situation is suspicious at best." Frederick explained.

"I'll agree to that Frederick the Wary, but if it's a small group without an announcement it could mean real trouble. I'll see them." Chrom decided.

"Understood Milord." Frederick nodded leaving.

This was both odd and concerning. Following the war Ylisse and Plegia had reached friendly terms. Most of the extreme zealots of the Grimleal faith had perished in the war. The general populace of Plegia was grateful to Ylisse for freeing them from the tyranny of the Grimleal. Although there were a few devote Grimleal left at the time, with aid from Ylisse the Plegians managed to free themselves from the Fell Dragon's shadow. At first many people believed that upon Robin's return she should have ruled Plegia. Thankfully it didn't play out that way. Instead some people who cared about the wellbeing of the country began to rise to the occasion and made decisions. Some had been formerly powerful, others completely average. It reached a point of this group bonding together to make decisions, with one of two presiding over the group.

It had been a huge relief for Chrom. When Robin came back she already had plenty to do. She was the Queen and tactician of Ylisse, as well as his wife and mother to their child (along the second they knew they would have). Knowing that Plegia wouldn't also be one of her worries relieved him. Along with that, peaceful relations had settled between the two formerly warring nations. However, there was still a polite custom that these visitors were breeching. It didn't bode well.

Soon enough two Plegian men and a woman entered.

"Greetings Exalt Chrom. I beg you to forgive this sudden and unannounced appearance, but the matter is grave." one man greeted.

"What business do you have with Ylisse?" Chrom cut straight to the point. He still wasn't good with flowery court talk and doubted he would ever be.

"Of course sire," the man began, "the matter is of importance to both our homelands. It concerns the Grimleal."

"I thought they were gone." Chrom remarked.

"As did we sire," the man sighed, "it wasn't until very recently that we learned otherwise. You see there has been a slight bandit problem in Plegia as of late, or at least that was what we perceived it as. Most of the truly skilled fighters in our country were Grimleal soldiers who perished during or just after the war. While there were few violence problems in the years that followed; within this past year many reports have been surfacing. We began to look into the issue of what we believed to be bandits. In the process we discovered that the 'bandits' were in fact all confirmed devote Grimleal. Please sire we came seeking aid and advice." The man bowed low, "We don't know how to handle these warriors. They are powerful, highly trained, and brilliant at hiding; unlike the general populace of Plegia and even our own small army."

The news was shocking and worse than even Frederick the Wary had imagined. It was true that the Grimleal faith had controlled the best resources of Plegia before the war. Including training the best soldiers; the Shepherds had learned that first-hand. This problem couldn't be ignored, but it was also strange. How it would be dealt with was the problem.

"For now," Chrom began trying to think things through as Robin always encouraged him to (he really wished she was here right now), "get us all the information you can. I will contact the Shepherds and other advisors to hear from them."

"And we are already making similar research methods in Plegia sire." The other man piqued up.

"Good," Chrom nodded, "after that we can all confer and determine a course of action."

* * *

**Author's Notes-IMPORTANT! Please read *reworded as some people seemed confused***

**Okay guys some big announcements. First off, yes I did decide to go in an adventure route. It will be further flushed out and this story will end up quite lengthy. I plan to continue my weekly updates and will do my best.**

**Second is what I need input on. I have proven myself to be too obsessive in my facts once again. To the point that I created class sets, stats, modifiers, cut in lines, and even a roster description for all the characters I added to the story, such as Alex. Well by all accounts this information is pretty much useless, after all it's just notes to confirm to myself that yes these characters would work in game. I want to give these notes a point. So I was wondering if anyone would be interested in seeing them if I posted them in the author's notes.**

**I even thought that I might turn it into a fun contest. I decided to be creative and had a little fun in selecting birthdays and other information about the characters. In the spirit of the game I made some of them a bit ironic. If people want to see these author's notes and have the contest I will post them starting next week with Alex.**

**(Two in game examples are the fact that Morgan the most childish/youngest child character has a birthday of May 5th which is Children's day in Japan. Henry who has few qualms about violence has a birthday of November 13th is World Kindness day.)**

**The contest I'm proposing is that the first person to identify the irony wins a drabble of their choice written by me. I will create a second story which will be a collection of these drabbles. (The prizes will be for identifying the irony in the characters I created for this story: such as Alex.)**

**If I hear no interest in this idea, I won't bother. It is entirely up to you, the amazing readers, if you want to see the notes or have the contest. I would love feedback if you are favor of this idea of not. If I don't hear anything I will just assume people aren't interested and not bother. Therefore any guests who have been leaving reviews please select a name that you like to reuse so I can keep track of who you are.**

**THANK YOU so much for hanging in there. I know that was a lot of information, but it was really important. (On another note this chapter was double the length of all the chapters to this point: you did really well handling all this reading.) I look forward to hearing your opinions! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

"And so it came down to a choice. Let Chrom put Grima back to sleep, or risk death to destroy him for good. It didn't seem like much of a choice. Thankfully my bonds with my friends brought me back." Robin finished.

Alex's face was unreadable. Her visage was a calm, collect mask. The candles shed light across the room and flickered in her eyes. With a deep sigh she turned to meet Robin's gaze.

"That's an incredibly tale no doubt. I-I'm so glad you're okay and everything worked out. Everything you had to go through…I'm sorry." Alex responded her mask cracking to reveal pain, sorrow, relief, and all mess of emotions.

Robin met her mother's gaze and felt the intensity of her emotions. For so many years Alex had known the truth about Robin, yet despite the dark truth life felt normal here. That must have taken a toll on Alex; all the efforts to pretend they were normal. Now all the pent up emotions were breaking loose. This topic was intense enough that Robin was glad she had left out the details of her marriage and children. That would have pushed the conversation over the edge.

"It's far too late for this discussion." Alex stated her face composing to hide the intensity of her emotions once again, "For now let's get some sleep. This conversation will be easier in the morning when we are all rested. Robin you can sleep in your room, and Lissa you may use mine."

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked.

"Yes go ahead, I have a comfortable chair in the living room and extra blankets to use." Alex waved her hand.

Before Robin knew it, she was in her room. Breathing deeply she appreciated the smell of wood, paper, and ink. She found herself lightly rubbing her stomach thinking about how much Morgan would like this room. Alex was right that the conversation would be easier tomorrow, but Robin knew she had to tell her mother about her family.

With a contented sigh, she settled on the bed. That was a task for tomorrow. Now was the time for sleep, which she very much needed.

_Robin is playing in the yard. Her mother watches as the ten year old practices with her new sword. The young girl is proving to learn and excel at a rapid pace. Though it worries her mother, she won't risk saying anything._

_ There is a strange noise. Robin's mother tenses and looks towards the woods._

_ "I'll be back." The mother informs the young daughter before walking off._

_ The girl nods and continues her practice. Several minutes pass and the youth begins to worry. It is unlike her mother to have wandered off for this long._

_ "Hello" a man calls to the child._

_ She squeaks in surprise at the unfamiliar voice and whips around._

_ "Easy there," the man holds up his arms, "I was just wondering if I could get directions to the nearest town. I seem to have gotten lost."_

_ "Um," the girl hesitates, she's not supposed to talk to strangers, "About one mile that way." she points with her right hand._

_ His hand flies out to catch her wrist and strip it out its glove. She shrieks and struggles. He turns her wrist to see the strange mark on the back._

_ "Finally" he sneers._

_ The young girl manages to get ahold of her new sword. It is an easy to wield bronze sword, but it is sharp nonetheless. She whips around as best she can and catches the man across the face. He releases her and rears back as red spreads across his vision and pain sears his face. The young girl holds her sword up in shaking hands._

_ "You little brat!" the man roars, "I'm just supposed to take you, but if you resist I'm sure it's fine if I rough you up a bit."_

_ The small youth quakes in fear, but holds her sword up. She feels ready to break down as the man towers over her. She shrieks, and then hears a rush in the brush._

_ "This suffering will end!" a voice shouts._

_ The man jolts and stares at the blood red blade that has pierced him._

_ Robin sinks shakily to the ground as the man falls. Behind the body stands her mother. Blood covers her clothes and sword. She stands tall, her daughter safe but collapses a moment later._

_ "Mother!" Robin screams as she scrambles to the fallen woman._

_ The girl sees a large gash across her mother's shoulder that is bleeding profusely._

_ "Bandit caught me from behind in the woods." the woman juts her chin weakly towards the man._

_ The girl runs into the house and grabs bandages from the chest. She does all she can to stop the bleeding but can only slow it. The woman has all but passed out at this point. Tears streaming down her face the youth stood._

_ "I-I-I'll go g-get Anna, j-just hold on!" Robin sniffs as she begins to run._

_ Terror moves her legs faster than she can ever remember. Her feet pound the ground as she forces herself to go as fast as possible. _

_ The young girl knows that her mother said it was a bandit. She doubts the claim. There is a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it's her fault. It has something to do with that damned mark on her hand._

Robin jolted awake in her bed. This dream felt even scarier than the last. Out of habit, she reached to find the usual warmth at her back. It wasn't there. For a second she panicked; then remembered where she was. This was her childhood room not the bedchamber at the palace she shared with her husband.

"Chrom" she muttered forcing her breathing to slow.

She missed him so much even if she had only left a day ago. Spending a night away from him felt odd. In all the time since their marriage, excluding her period of absence, the days they had spent apart were limited. She was so used to having his warmth beside her, protecting her from anything her mind could conjure.

To calm herself she settled her hand on her stomach. Even if Chrom wasn't there she wasn't by herself. For now she would take comfort from their beloved son. It was still odd how well she knew the little boy growing inside her. By all accounts it was still unbelievable how she got to meet her child before he was even a thought. (Honestly she had only just had Lucina; she had no intention of having another child for quite some time.)

Determining sleep to be long off now, Robin got out of bed. She put on her cloak, as well as putting on her gloves since she still had a wedding ring to hide, and walked to the center room. Her intention was to get a glass of water. Slowly she began walking to the kitchen. In the process she bumped into a table. There was a jolt and a gasp from the center room. Seeing only her daughter Alex calmed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Robin inquired apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Alex yawned, "I've always been a light sleeper. Why are you up?"

"I just couldn't sleep." Robin shrugged not wanting to disturb Alex further.

"Nightmare huh." Alex stated evenly.

"Yeah." Robin admitted not bothering to fight the truth once found out.

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asked sitting up.

"No I thought I would get a drink of water." Robin shook her head.

"You sure? Usually talking is the best solution." Alex made it clear she wasn't giving up.

"It's not a big deal." Robin dismissed.

Alex's lips upturned into a slight smirk, "You say that now, and then you're up again in an hour. When you were little you'd write off nightmares, only to come into my room sobbing anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later. I couldn't go to sleep until you came. Even if you're an adult why don't you save us both some trouble."

Robin sighed in defeat, "Okay" as she went on to explain what details of her dream she could remember.

"I remember that day." Alex rubbed her temples, "Not one of my prouder moments."

"For which reason?" Robin asked.

"Getting caught from behind like that. There are at least six bodies of Grimleal assassins in our yard. He was one of the two that caught me off guard." Alex shook her head.

"At least 6 bodies?" Robin exclaimed in slight shock.

"Grimleal are a persistent bunch I'll give them that." Alex half snarled.

"But weren't you a Grimleal and married to Validar?" Robin questioned as cautiously as she could.

Alex sighed, "Mine was a complicated situation. I never intended to have anything to do with the Grimleal. I…I had no choice about joining them or my marriage."

"What do you mean?" Robin carefully inquired a bit confused, "What situation?"

"It's a topic I would rather not discuss," Alex's voice turned cold and tired, "it's a tale of horror and pain. Rest assured I never felt loyalty to that cult, but it took me a long time to finally escape. I was trapped there. Eventually Validar chose me as his wife, and I was not in a position to refuse. It was not a marriage of love, I assure you of that."

The room turned silent. Alex's voice had such a bitter, frigid, and pained tone that Robin was at a loss for words. There was something dark brooding in Alex's past, and just poking it made bile rise to her voice. Until this evening Robin had thought Alex was an ordinary, kind, and calm woman. Her reactions to the Grimleal revealed something dark in her, something that was capable of inspiring at least some fear.

"Sorry," Alex's tone eased, "not particularly 'motherly' am I. There is so much I think I did wrong. I hid all the Grimleal information from you; deluding myself into thinking it wouldn't catch you. That might have left you ill prepared to deal with it when it did catch you. I've kill people in front you. Even if it was to protect you, it was still so much horror and violence you didn't deserve to see. I can't apologize enough for every way I failed you." Alex's voice cracked and tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I don't think you failed at all!" Robin denied before she knew what she was saying, "It must have been difficult dealing with the Grimleal. I was stunned when I found out in the war, but I had people to help me through it. Putting that burden on you alone when I was little must have been awful. Not to mention raising me on your own must have been hard in itself. I'm grateful for everything you did as a mother."

The words tumbled rapidly out of Robin's mouth, and touched Alex deep inside. It eased so much fear, pain, and doubt that had settled inside her heart. The mother was relieved that her daughter understood. Not only that but she also felt grateful. That level of understanding seemed too much by general standards. Robin sounded like she knew exactly what her mother was feeling. Something about Robin's voice was familiar to Alex.

"How old?" Alex shook her head in disbelief.

"Huh?" Robin wondered in confusion.

"That tone in in your voice. That's not just the tone of a grateful daughter; that's the tone of a woman who knows the burdens of motherhood first-hand. How old is your child?" Alex smirked towards the young mother.

Robin was startled at being so easily found out, but smiled as she answered, "Lucina will be four in April. Also those 'Heroes from the Future' who helped us during the war were the children of most of the army. In that sense many in the army have the children who are toddlers or infants and adult children as well. I suppose I understand from dealing with a grown Lucina."

Alex's face both softened and gained a pained look. Suddenly she was a grandmother to a little four year old. A child she didn't even know.

Her lips began a hesitant question, "Her father?"

Considering Alex's feelings toward Validar, Robin understood the woman's hesitancy. She shook her head and smiled, "Her father is my husband; a man I love truly, deeply, with all my heart, and who loves me with the same intensity."

Alex leaned forward and caught her head in her hands. Her shoulders and back began to shake. At first Robin thought she was crying. Then Alex threw her head back to reveal that she was laughing with her whole body. Tears fell from her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"That might be the best thing I've heard in years." Alex finally calmed, "Is it alright for me to ask who it is?"

"Um well it's Chrom." Robin blushed lightly.

She had explained that the General of the army was the Ylissean Prince Chrom who was now the Exalt. Although she had left out the detail that had she married him when telling the story of war. Now she was saying that she had married such a great man and had become a Queen.

"A Fellblood married a servant of Naga; well that is an interesting union." Alex commented.

"Yes but," Robin started removing her glove to show her mother her wedding ring, complete with the Ylissean Brand, "we are happier than you can imagine."

"And Grima's gone so being a Fellblood no longer matters." Alex smiled widely, "Though as I recall when you were telling me about the war you mentioned Chrom and Lissa were brother and sister. So that would make Lissa your sister-in-law and therefore family."

"Yes," Robin smiled, "and I guess if I'm telling you everything there is one more thing I should tell you."

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

"Well the future Lucina also had a little brother, Morgan, who helped during the war along with his sister. He aspired to be a tactician as well. The present Morgan hasn't been born yet, but…" Robin settled her hands on her stomach to reveal the bump.

Alex's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Robin smiled at her mother.

"If he has the same birthday as the one from the future he should be born May 5th." Robin stoked her stomach.

Alex stood up and hugged her daughter tightly, "I'm so glad everything worked out for you."

Robin hugged the woman back, "And I'm glad I got to see you again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Thank you once again for reading! I'm really happy to know people enjoy this story. If do not care about character notes or the contest don't bother continue reading. Oh and I will be out of town this weekend on a retreat so I will not moderate guest reviews between Friday evening until Sunday evening****. ****I look forward to giving you more to read next week.**

**For those of you interested in the contest: Here's the run down. **

**The winner will receive a short piece of their choice written by me. I'm not sure about word length yet. I'd prefer to stick to FE7 and FE13*mostly 13*, because those are the two I know the best. (I did beat FE8, never finished FE9 or FE11(please no judgement), and FE10 is the one I don't own.) If you really want to you can request stories about this work, for example a piece involving child Robin and Alex.**

**How to Enter-Find the irony and write it in a review. I will use Henry to give you a general example of the format.**

**Henry, one of the more violent characters, has a birthday of World Kindness Day.**

**You can word it differently, but I need to see the significance of the day and trait of the character.**

**BOTH guests and fanfiction account users can enter. If you have an account I will contact you via PM, if you are a guest I will give you instructions by updating these Author's Notes, so if you think you won check back to see if I left you instructions.**

**Alex only has significance to her birthday. Saying that here are character notes. (FYI We're assuming post-game and a very dedicated player, like myself, who maxed EVERYONE'S stats. So many hours...)  
**

* * *

Alex-Assassin

Class Sets: Thief, Pegasus Knight, Mercenary, and Tactician

Skills: Sol, Lethality, Pass, Gale Force, and Acrobat

Modifers: Str.+2/Mag.0/Skl.0/Spd.+2/Lck.0/Def.-2/Res.-2

Stats: HP.80/Str.42/Mag.30/Skl.48/Spd.48/Lck.45/Def.29/Re s.28

Cut-in Lines: "Checkmate!", "This is the end", "This suffering will end!" (These are REALLY hard to come up with. Kudos to Nintendo for writing them for all the characters.)

Roster:

Robin's mother; A former Grimleal who fled with the infant Robin. She is a composed and sensible woman. Though she rarely says what she is truly thinking, she does her best to plan ahead for every possible situation. The best at keeping secrets. Born on February 14th.

(Yes it's kinda long for a roster entry, but can we just ignore that.)


	7. Chapter 7

"How much further is it?" Robin asked.

"The river and pond are just a little further. If you want fish for dinner we have to catch them." Alex informed.

Within minutes they are arrived. Before them was a beautifully clear river the fed into a small pond. The pond seemed to be created by a pile of sticks and mud blocking the river. There was also a pile in the middle of the pond.

"What is that?" Lissa pointed to the pile creating the pond.

"That's a beaver dam." Alex chuckled, "Remind me to tell you that story later. Anyway let's start fishing."

Alex collected all the poles and quickly baited all the hooks. Before returning the poles, she made sure to give a lesson about casting and pulling the line in. She made it very clear that there would be no injuries due to fish hooks. If there were, the two of them were in trouble. After telling them the best places to fish, she let them go under close supervision.

"What do we do now?" Lissa questioned after the lines were cast.

"We wait for a bite. Fishing requires patience first and foremost." Alex laughed.

"In the meantime we don't we talk?" Robin suggested, "I'd like to hear the story of that beaver dam."

"Are you sure? It's rather personal and not the happiest tale. Along with that we have to be quiet so we don't scare the fish." Alex warned.

"We're leaving tomorrow. There's not a lot of time left to tell it." Robin smiled sadly.

"Alright, it started on a trip to the market." Alex began.

* * *

"I think I got one!" Lissa shouted pulling on her fishing pole.

Alex rushed over to assist the new fisherwoman. Lissa was doing her best, but she was clearly new at this. Alex guided the young woman, and together they managed to pull a sizable fish out of the water and onto the bank.

"I did it!" Lissa beamed proudly at her first catch of the day. Over the course of the four hours they had been fishing, Lissa had gotten six bites. All of those had escaped, but now Lissa had finally caught a fish. (Robin had managed to catch 2 and Alex had 5. It was a lot of fish, but Alex said she would store the others and save them for another day. They had agreed they would stay until Lissa finally caught one.)

Robin smiled at the sight. The past few days felt like a dream. Life was simple and ordinary with Alex. More importantly Robin was getting to know her past and her mother. She had bonded so quickly with the woman she was sad to leave; although she was eager to return to her husband and daughter. Robin had already determined that she wanted Alex to meet Chrom and Lucina. After all, they were family, and based on how well these past few days went they could meet even sooner than Robin had first thought.

"Well I think that's more than enough fish." Alex interrupted Robin's thoughts, "If we want enough time to prepare them we should head back now."

"Alright sounds good to me." Robin nodded as her stomach growled.

Alex chuckled and tossed her daughter an apple. She efficiently gathered up the supplies and fish; ushering the two woman ahead.

* * *

"Wow Alex. I don't understand how you can cook like this, and Robin can barely cook anything." Lissa laughed gulping down some fish.

"Lissa!" Robin snapped.

"I simply did all the cooking." Alex smiled; it felt like she had two daughters with Lissa around, "There was never a chance for me to teach Robin. I'm only as good as I am because I cooked for a few people to make money, along with cooking for me and Robin. It's amazing what skills develop when you need them to live. Though if you two want to learn I'm sure I can teach you."

"But we leave tomorrow." Lissa sighed sadly.

"That right," Alex shook her head, "with you two around I lose track of time so easily."

"Maybe you could come back with us." Robin offered.

"What?" Alex responded.

"There's plenty of room at the palace for you to stay. You can meet Chrom and Lucina. You could teach us those recipes. We could spend more time together for a while at least." Robin explained.

"I love that idea!" Lissa beamed, "I currently don't live at the palace anymore, but I'm sure I can stay there for a little while."

"Robin I haven't set foot in the realm since I fled." Alex sighed.

"But the Grimleal are gone!" Robin interjected, "You don't have any reason to fear. You don't have hide if you don't want to."

The words struck a chord deep in Alex. It was a reality that she had been dodging for a long time. That reality had shifted now. The fears and worries that had built over the years were being eased away. Now there was an opportunity to get rid of them for good.

"Let me talk to Anna." Alex smiled, "After all if I'm leaving my house for a time someone should watch it."

Robin and Lissa matched her smile excitedly.

* * *

Chrom shifted through report after report, Frederick at his side examining more. Things weren't looking good. The Plegian spokesmen were right in the fact that the bandit attacks were confirmed to be Grimleal. Although it was beginning to look like they had been wrong about the timeline. The information suggested the Grimleal had been acting for longer than they first thought. The cult had been escalating for a time now; it was only a recent development that they had been identified. As of now a number of villages had been attacked and some even destroyed. Risen numbers that decreased after the war were on the rise again. While nothing had strayed into Ylisse yet, they were clearly moving in the direction.

"I'm not sure whether I want Robin to come home and help use work on this, or stay with her mother where she's safe." Chrom sighed.

"I understand the sentiment milord. Especially given that she is currently with child." Frederick reassured the Exalt.

"Any news from the rest of the Shepherds yet?" Chrom asked his lieutenant.

"We gotten in contact with most of the Shepherds, including the children, and those who have yet to arrive should be here soon. By tomorrow evening there should be a majority present. I would recommend a council then." Frederick summarized.

"Robin is due back tomorrow afternoon. I suppose that gives me time to inform her of what we know, and time for her to do a bit of her own research if she really wants to. Although I would still prefer if she didn't have to get involved." Chrom admitted.

"By the same token, Robin is our chief tactician even if she is also Queen." Frederick cautioned.

"I know Frederick; I just wish I could keep her safe. We don't understand what the Grimleal are up to. At least during the war there was a basic understanding of their motivations. At the moment we don't even have that." Chrom stared at the reports scattered on his desk.

"Father" little Lucina's voice came from the door.

"Lucina," Chrom stood up and walked to his daughter, "I'm doing important business right now."

"I know." the little girl looked down.

"But you're lonely." Chrom patted Lucina on the head.

Lucina nodded hugging Chrom, "I miss Mother too."

"She'll be back tomorrow." Chrom picked his child up, "I'll have to do for a little while longer." he joked.

"That's not!" Lucina shook her head, "I love Father just as much!" she buried her face in her Father's shoulder.

Chrom laughed at the girl's reaction and hugged her tighter in response.

"Milord I believe there is time if you want a break." Frederick informed.

Lucina's little face brightened and pleaded, "Can we read stories?"

Chrom returned her grin, "Which one?"

The Exalt walked down the hall to the library carrying the young princess in his arms.

* * *

"Anna are you home?" Alex knocked on the door.

"What do you need Alex? I thought you were still with Robin." Anna opened the door.

"She's leaving tomorrow so she's packing." Alex stepped inside.

"Then why aren't you spending your last few hours together with her?" Anna questioned.

"Well I came to ask you a question." Alex answered.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Anna asked in confusion.

"No," Alex shook her head, "you see I intend to go with them tomorrow and I was wondering if you could watch my house."

Anna stared at her friend. In all the years since she had smuggled Alex from Plegia, newborn daughter in tow; she had only expressed nervousness and fear at the thought of returning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anna inquired hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?" Alex wondered.

"Well," Anna began delicately, "do you remember what you were like when you were in Plegia and for the first few months after your escape."

"…I try not to." Alex averted her eyes.

"I think you should consider it at the moment." Anna put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "You were…unstable. I initially regretted taking you with me. Even if you brought lots of gold and incredible items with you, and worked to further pay me back; you were terrifying. The only thing that seemed to keep you sane was Robin. It took years for you to reach your current stability. I-I don't want to see that all disappear if you get re-exposed to whatever made you a nervous wreck in the first place."

Alex stood silently for a minute, absorbing the weight of Anna's words. They ran unfortunately true. Even if she adored her daughter and wanted to spend more time with her; was it worth possibly risking her sanity? Her daughter was without question the most important thing to her. Robin had destroyed the Fell Dragon, a primary fear of Alex's. Along with that Alex had family in that realm, something she truly cherished.

"…I've been afraid of the Grimleal; I won't say how or why I was afraid, but according to Robin they were destroyed in war. I should able be able to go back without a problem." Alex sighed.

"Are you sure?" Anna repeated.

"I've got a granddaughter and son-in-law to meet." Alex beamed, "Seems like enough reason to me."

Anna grinned for her friend, "That sounds wonderful, but can you please try to take care of yourself. If you start to feel…unwell…just come home."

Alex smiled, "Just watch my house."

As Anna watched her friend leave, she felt a pang of anxiety. Alex did her best to reassure Anna, but it didn't erase her memories of the old Alex. Anna hoped that after this trip, it was her friend that came home and not the woman she feared.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I'm amazed I got this one done in time. If you want to know the beaver story it's the first chapter of Collection: Tactics. This proved difficult getting the plot moving. I need to push away from reconnecting into the problems with the Grimleal. Don't worry there will still be lots of moments between Robin and Alex, although it will start decreasing.**

**Also I didn't introduce another character yet, so I don't have another character for a contest. If you want contests on the weeks when I don't have one I need a few suggestions. So this week's contest is coming up a a contest idea. (This will probably be harder so it might be worth more than just one piece, and there might be more than one winner. But I can only handle one extra piece a week.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I forgot to say this last time, but some pairings will be mentioned from here on out. I'm just going to use the pairings from my last playthrough. This means that it is based on stats and pairings I like. (And at least one pairing that I ran out of other people to pair them with.)**

* * *

"We're almost there." Lissa bounced on the seat of the carriage.

"Calm down Lissa." Robin laughed.

"I can't help it I'm excited to see Vaike and Owain again." Lissa admitted.

"I know exactly how you feel." Robin nodded, "I'm eager to see Chrom and Lucina again."

As the two young women chattered, Alex stared out the window in almost a trancelike state.

_They're gone_, she repeated in her head over and over, _There is nothing to fear anymore._

Her eyes took in the sights from the carriage window. It truly did look peaceful. Farmers minded their fields happily. The roads were free of bandits. The air was warm and calm. It truly appeared that the Grimleal did not exist. The thought brought a small smile to Alex's face. So why couldn't she stop clasping her hands in nervousness?

They were coated in sweat and slightly clammy at this point. Ever since they left through the gate; her hands had been in a vice-like grip. It was just residual nerves in all likelihood. After a day or so it would fade and she would relax. Besides right now she was also waiting to meet her granddaughter and son-in-law; it was only adding to some of her tension. It would pass she assured herself. In the meantime she just had to keep calm and try not to let it show.

"Mother" Robin cut into Alex's thoughts.

"Yes" Alex snapped to attention releasing her grip: noting the red color of her hands as she covered them.

"We're here." Lissa giggled.

"Oh right." Alex allowed a smile to cross her face.

The three women stepped out of the carriage and onto the cobblestones of the palace entrance. Alex could see a group of people approaching them. There was a man with brown hair in armor, a blond shirtless man, a blue haired man in an asymmetrical outfit, an energetic blond boy, and an excited blue haired girl. Based on what she had been told Alex was able to guess who these people were.

"Mother!" Lucina ran over and threw her arms around Robin.

"Mother!" Owain did the same to Lissa.

The two young mothers smiled joyfully as they embraced their children and husbands. Alex was happy to see the so elated, but she couldn't shake a loneliness at the sight. She had to force herself not to clasp her hands together.

"Pardon me," Frederick interrupted the reunion, "but may I ask who this woman accompanying you is?"

Robin pulled herself from Chrom's arms. Chrom in turn finally let his attention leave his wife to see the strange woman who bore a strong resemblance to his beloved.

"Sorry, this is my mother." Robin explained.

"Alexandra, but please call me Alex." the old mother smiled trying to disguise her nerves.

Frederick and Chrom exchanged a look unsure what to say.

"Howdy" Vaike greeted.

The two children stared at the stranger in wonder.

"She's really awesome!" Lissa chimed in, "I finally figured out how Robin seems to know everything. What's better is if you ask Alex is willing to teach."

"For now can a room be prepared?" Robin asked, seeing the looks between Chrom and Frederick.

"If it's a problem I can leave." Alex noted the looks as well, "It's only a day's travel by foot. I can handle that easily."

"You can stay at least one day. You have to see the library before you go. There's tons of books there you would love." Robin assured shooting a look to Frederick the Wary asking him not to protest.

"I can take her." Lissa volunteered sensing a situation.

Lissa took Alex's hand and began leading her. While Lucina tugged on Robin's breeches.

Robin looked down to her daughter sadly, "I'm sorry dear, but it looks like your Father and I have business to discuss."

"I know." Lucina nodded used to hearing those words.

"That's my girl." Robin kissed Lucina on top of her head, "Don't worry. We will spend time as a family tonight. Now then why don't you and Owain go play?"

* * *

"Okay what is going on?" Robin demanded after the door to the office was closed.

"We have a bit of a situation." Chrom placed his hands on her shoulders hoping to calm what irritation was clearly coursing through her, "Sit down first."  
He guided her to the sofa and sat beside her.

The worry in her eyes pierced him, but he had to tell her. This was an important issue, and he needed her help as much as he wanted to keep her safe.

"Recently Plegia noticed some bandit activity, and upon investigation it was revealed to be the remains of the Grimleal. We don't know what they are doing, but we're working to figure it out. It's concerning, but it could just be that the Grimleal have turned to a brigand life." Chrom explained trying to keep the situation as easy as possible.

Robin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her hands moved to cover her mouth as she shook her head. Chrom reached out and stroked Robin's hair comfortingly.

"No no no no no" Robin repeated over and over.

This mess was supposed to be done. She was supposed to live the rest of her life happily without hearing about anything related to the Grima ever again. He was destroyed, and it had nearly cost Robin her life.

"Don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you or Lucina." Chrom wrapped his arms protectively around his wife.

Robin took a few deep breaths and composed herself. It was going to be alright. If they could deal with the Fell Dragon they could handle the few followers left. There was little to fear.

"Oh gods" Robin muttered as the realization came to her.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll be fine." Chrom tried to reassure her again.

"No Chrom my mother." Robin shook her head, "I only brought her here because we thought the Grimleal were gone. She tried to hide it, but she's still terrified of them."

Chrom let the words sink in, "What do you think we should do?"

Robin sighed, "I don't know Chrom. We bonded very closely in those few days; I want you and Lucina to spend time with her too. I want to bond as a family, but it's not safe if the Grimleal are still around. The knowledge would put her on edge. We can't tell her, and if she stays there's a greater chance she'll find out. But how would we ask her to leave without worrying her either?"

After what seemed like forever Chrom finally responded, "Planning and situations like this are your expertise."

"Hers too apparently" Robin injected with a half-hearted quip.

Chrom smiled at her humor, "I'll leave the decision to you and support you however I can. In the meantime I can devote my efforts to handling the Grimleal problem. You don't have to deal with it if you don't want to."

Robin raised her eyebrow at her husband, "Did you just suggest I not help with the Grimleal threat?"

"No! That is-I-" Chrom stammered.

Robin put a finger to his lips before he made it worse. Even after all these years he still messed up speaking to her on occasion. Although it was aggravating to no end and the cause of a few fights, Robin found it oddly charming in a way. However she had gotten in the habit of cutting him off before he made too much of a mess.

She looked him straight in the eye and repeated the words that had become the mantra of their lives, "You and I are two halves of a greater whole. Any problems that arise are faced together. From our children to our country, we work together."

"But-" Chrom placed a hand on her stomach.

"Together" Robin reiterated firmly.

Chrom sighed in defeat, "Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn."

Robin laughed lightly and kissed him gently.

Chrom smiled and ran his hand down the side of Robin's face, "Welcome home my love."

* * *

"Gods there truly are tons of books here." Alex smiled like a child.

Lissa laughed at Alex's face (and wondered to herself if it would do the rubbery thing that Robin's did.), "I think that was Robin's reaction the first time she came here too."

Immediately Alex looked lost in her own world. She walked over and started shifting through the shelves. Soon there was a book in her hand, and Alex was absorbed in its contents.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go catch up with my husband. Based on the current situation it's fine to leave you alone." Lissa giggled at the similarity to Robin's first time in the library.

"Go ahead" Alex responded still buried in her book.

With that Lissa left and Alex curled up in a chair. Reading relaxed her and eased the tension that had gripped her all day. After some time she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Suspiciously she raised her gaze and scanned the room. It was then she noticed the bits of blond and blue hair in the doorway. The woman smiled at the childish curiosity. Pretending she didn't see her granddaughter or her granddaughter's cousin, Alex returned her attention to her book. Soon enough the young children were creeping closer once again.

"Did you need something?" Alex smirked, chuckle in her voice as she lowered her book when the children were close.

The two children yelped in surprise. They were so sure they had evaded detection. While they were startled they held their ground.

Alex smiled at the children, "What do you two want?"

Lucina and Owain exchanged looks.

"I heard Mother say you were her mother." Lucina stated, "Does that make you my Grandmother?"

Alex chuckled at the blatancy of the question. However, she didn't want to say too much without Robin's consent. After all this was Robin's child, how she would be raised was the decision between Robin and Chrom. Although Lucina had already figured out the relationship between her and Alex.

"Yes" Alex confirmed.

"So are you going to be living here now?" Lucina questioned.

"No" Alex shook her head in disbelief, "whatever gave you that idea. I have my own house that I would be very sad to part with."

"Then why are you here?" Owain asked.

Alex scratched her head. This interrogation was no going in her favor.

"I came to meet you and your father." Alex pointed to Lucina.

"Me and Father?" Lucina echoed.

"Yep, after all we're…family." Alex smiled but somehow the word felt strange.

While the word was odd to Alex it brightened Lucina's little eyes. Then the light faded.

"Father and Mother are doing work so it has to wait." Lucina informed with a note of sadness.

Alex could tell just by listening to the princess this was a common occurrence. She was a bit sorry for the little girl. When raising Robin, Alex never felt safe leaving her daughter alone. Most of the time Alex brought Robin with her on errands and even work. (Except for sellsword jobs, Alex kept Robin far away from that.) Usually Alex brought books to entertain her child while she earned the gold they needed. The thought clicked in Alex's head and she looked around the room.

Turning towards the young princess, Alex asked her, "Which are your favorite books Lucina? I don't have plans so there's plenty of time for reading. You can pick some too Owain."

The children's faces lit up as they scampered off to select books. Before she knew it, Alex had a large stack of books beside her. She sighed softly. Alex wasn't going to be doing any of her own reading before diner, but when she saw Lucina and Owain's faces that seemed just fine to her.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks as usual for reading, but I won't update as frequently for a while. My computer is breaking along the frame. Therefore I am sending it off for repairs and don't know when I will get it back. (Which is why I made sure to make this chapter fluffy so it wouldn't end on a cliffhanger.) I also go back to school next week. I plan to do everything in my power to have weekly updates but it might drop down to bi-weekly. Thank you for understanding and I will do everything I can to not let you down. **


End file.
